Paul Stone
Paul Stone is a middle-aged priest who pays a visit to the Craggy Island Parochial House every year. He was portrayed by Irish actor and stand-up comedian Michael Redmond. Biography He is a very boring priest who everyone hates encountering since they have difficulty making conversation with him due his protracted silences. Whenever he is asked if he would like to do anything he usually responds with "No, I'm fine". He has been visiting the island every year for six years. His attitude also makes his father to be unable to stand him to the point of wishing him to die. Ted reveals to Dougal that he was introduced to Paul by fellow priest Jim Dougan, who then proceeded to "run out of the building" to avoid further conversation. Just to make conversation, Ted decided to invite him to stay on the island and he arrived the very next day. To avoid any contact with him, on another occasion Ted and Dougal pretended to be in Rome but were in fact stuck in the attic for five days while Paul actually showed up to stay at the parochial house. They had hoped he would be gone by Ted's birthday but this proved not to be the case, ruining Ted's day as a result due to Paul's protracted silence which made everyone uncomfortable, including Jack. At his wits end, Ted prays to God to do something about Paul and while he and Dougal are out playing crazy golf in the rain in a bid to avoid Paul, who they think is sitting at home. Paul shows up and Ted offers the golf club to him to join in with them. Unfortunately, he is struck by a bolt of lighting and transported to hospital. As they sit in the waiting area, a guilty Ted reveals that Paul's parents and grandmother are still alive. Paul's family show up at the hospital and his mother reveals to Ted that Paul worships him, marking each day on his calendar as well as showing him a painting of him with Ted. When Paul finally regains consciousness after Ted pleads with God to let him live, Ted makes the mistake of inviting Paul to stay with them again for however long he likes. The episode ends with Ted, Dougal, Jack and Mrs. Doyle sitting in silence completely miserable that Paul is still there and he gives a knowing smile at the end. Appearance * Entertaining Father Stone Trivia * On the DVD, Arthur Mathews introduces this episode by stating that the idea for the character came from a 'friend' of a friend who stayed with the friend for his holidays and used to cheat at golf. This person had the ability to dominate and ruin the atmosphere of a room. * His attitude is terrible enough to make an idiot like Dougal and an alcoholically violent priest like Jack looked pleasant to be around. * Like Ted's brother, Stone's brother is also a doctor. Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:One-Time Characters Category:Males